


Book cover for The Colours in His Skin by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria

by catonspeed



Series: Refraction [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, OH GOD THE TATTOOS, Photoshop, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Colours. Pretty words. Tattoos. The prospect of doing a series set? Yes. <i>Oh god, yes!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for The Colours in His Skin by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Colours in His Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617610) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Colours. Pretty words. Tattoos. The prospect of doing a series set? Yes. _Oh god, yes!_


End file.
